character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Giratina (Fanon)/LordTracer
|-|Origin Form Avatars= |-|Altered Form Avatars= |-|Queen Renegade (Human Avatar)= |-|Battle of Gods (Anthro Avatar)= |-|Anti-God Giratina= |-|True Form= Summary Giratina is the ultimate antagonist of the Pokemon Journey series, and is the second most powerful Pokemon of all time. Giratina was one of the first three children of Arceus, and a member of the Creation Trio. However, moments after existence began, Giratina rebelled and attempted to kill her brothers Dialga and Palkia, only to be struck down by Arceus and banished into the Distortion World. Since then, Giratina lay in wait, preparing for the day that she and her fellow renegades can return to existence and wipe out everything, bringing all into the Distortion World. Giratina appears in Pokemon Journey: Sinnoh as the secondary antagonist, where her avatar is forced back into the Distortion World. She is also the secret antagonist of Pokemon Journey: Kalos and the entirety of the Rayvn/Connor Saga, as Team Distortion are her minions attempting to bridge existence and the Distortion World together. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown. At least High 1-B | At least High 1-B, likely 1-A | At least High 1-B, likely 1-A | 1-A | 1-A | 1-A | 1-A Name: Giratina, Queen Renegade, Lady Giratina, The Devil, The Anti-God, The Renegade Origin: Pokemon Journey Gender: Inapplicable, appears as a female Age: Inapplicable Classification: The Renegade Pokemon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1, 3, 5, 8, 9 and 10), Abstract Existence (Type 1; the embodiment of antimatter. Also stated to be the embodiment of chaos, darkness and evil), Dimensional Travel, Higher-Dimensional Physiology (In certain avatars) Beyond-Dimensional Existence, Large Size (Type 9, Type 10 in most avatars), Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2 and 3), Cosmic Awareness, Non-Physical Interaction, Breath Attack, Flight, Statistics Amplification (Via Ancient Power and Ominous Wind), Teleportation, Intangibility, Status Effect Inducement, Energy Projection, Transmutation (Creates boulders out of its energy via Ancient Power to attack), Portal Creation, BFR (Can throw others into the Distortion World; Inescapable even for those who can create portals. Sent Cyrus to another universe), Aura, Creation, Darkness Manipulation (Can create weapon-like constructs, such as spears and crescent blades. Otherwise in the form of energy blasts from multiple directions simultaneously), Space-Time Manipulation (Created the Distortion World where its dimensions are inverted, its battle with Dialga and Palkia caused a pocket dimension to collapse), Telepathy, Illusion Creation (May appear as a shadow when visiting the multiverse), Extrasensory Perception (Reacted to Arceus from several floors away, sensed Shaymin and Dialga on separate instances in and outside its own dimension), Nigh-Omniscience (Cyrus attempting to rewrite the multiverse disturbed Giratina despite her residence in the Distortion World. She reacted to Arceus emerging and entering the multiverse), Shapeshifting (Can alter the shape of its wings, whether into claws or spikes), Existence Erasure, Negation (Via Heal Block), Empathic Manipulation, Omnipresence (Is the Distortion World itself), Matter Manipulation, Antimatter Manipulation (Used to seal Dialga and Palkia’s avatars in the Distortion World, Embodies antimatter to a conceptual level), Reality Warping, Clairvoyance (Can see into the multiverse), Intangibility, Non-Corporeal (In certain avatars), Physics Manipulation, Corruption (Types 2 and 3), Resistance to Poison Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Plant Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, and Mind Manipulation (Was completely unaffected by the Red Chain that bound and controlled both Dialga and Palkia, Cynthia stated that the Lake Trio would fail at trying to sate Giratina) | All previous abilities, Avatar Creation, Acausality (Type 5), Transduality (Type 4) Attack Potency: Unknown (Has not shown an upper limit). At least High Hyperverse level (Stated that she was stronger than any Pokemon on Earth, which would make her stronger than Red’s Charizard and Mewtwo, which are stronger than Mewtwo-Prime and Darkrai’s avatars, who could wipe out the entire multiverse by fighting) | At least High Hyperverse level, likely Outerverse level (Far stronger than she is as Lady Renegade. Comparable to the avatars of Dialga and Palkia, who are stated to have dominion and likely even transcendence over all dimensions in the multiverse) | At least High Hyperverse level, likely Outerverse level (Much stronger than her previous avatars. Stronger than Dialga and Palkia’s avatars combined. Has full control over the Distortion World, which mirrors the multiverse and has been stated to be transcendent of its laws) | Outerverse level (Far stronger than her previous avatars. All Renegades are stated to be undimensional and limited by nothing within or outside of reason, they are then infinitely transcended by the likes of Darkrai’s BoG avatar, who is seen as less than non-existent by True Darkrai, who is then infinitely transcended by Giratina’s BoG avatar) | Outerverse level (Astronomically superior than her BoG avatar to the point that she’d view it as non-existent. Easily stomped God Charizard, God Nirvana, God Blastoise, God Garchomp, God Venusaur, BoG Dialga, BoG Palkia and the Lake Trio’s BoG avatars, all of which were shown to be capable of damaging BoG Giratina, at the same time) | Outerverse level (Views her Anti-God form as non-existent. Utterly stomped True Dialga and True Palkia at the same time) | Outerverse level (Comparable, but overall inferior, to Alpha God Arceus) Speed: Unknown. At least Immeasurable | At least Immeasurable, likely Irrelevant | At least Immeasurable, likely Irrelevant (Swifter than Dialga and Palkia’s avatars). Omnipresent within the Distortion World (The Distortion World is just an extension of Giratina herself) | Irrelevant | Irrelevant | Irrelevant (Blitzed True Dialga and True Palkia at the same time) | Irrelevant (Kept pace with Alpha God Arceus) Lifting Strength: Unknown. At least Immeasurable | At least Immeasurable, likely Irrelevant | At least Immeasurable, likely Irrelevant | Irrelevant | Irrelevant | Irrelevant | Irrelevant Striking Strength: Unknown. At least High Hyperversal | At least High Hyperversal, likely Outerversal | At least High Hyperversal, likely Outerversal (Traded blows with the avatars of Dialga and Palkia simultaneously) | Outerversal (Could one-shot the likes of BoG Dialga and BoG Palkia with ease) | Outerversal | Outerversal | Outerversal (Traded blows with Alpha God Arceus, although she was clearly inferior) Durability: Unknown. At least High Hyperverse level | At least High Hyperverse level, likely Outerverse level (Survived attacks from Dialga and Palkia’s avatars) | At least High Hyperverse level, likely Outerverse level | Outerverse level (Tanked attacks from BoG Dialga and BoG Palkia as if they were nothing) | Outerverse level | Outerverse level (Was utterly unaffected by attacks from True Dialga and True Palkia) | Outerverse level (Survived blows from True God Arceus) Stamina: Infinite Range: Unknown. At least High Hyperversal | At least High Hyperversal, likely Irrelevant | At least High Hyperversal, likely Irrelevant | Irrelevant | Irrelevant | Irrelevant | Irrelevant Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient. Giratina knows of everything going on in the multiverse, and even places beyond it, at all times. Weaknesses: None notable. Her avatars are weak to Dragon, Fairy, Ghost, Dark, and Ice type moves, but only to a certain degree due to her sheer power. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Shadow Force: Giratina’s signature attack, she teleports into the Distortion World, transforming into her Origin Avatar and using the small portion of time where she has to transform into her Altered Avatar to attack her opponent within the multiverse with her Origin Avatar. Key: Lady Renegade | Altered Avatars | Origin Avatars | Battle of Gods | Anti-God | True Form | Dialga and Palkia Absorbed Note: • The multiverse is an infinite-dimensional structure. Every single one of these infinite dimensions has infinite dimensions spawning off of them, and then infinite spawning off of every single one of them, so on and so on, ad infinitum. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:LordTracer Category:Tier 1 Category:Unknown Tier